


Control

by CDM



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up dipper, Bill is a jerk, Dipper snaps, Either his family is ignoring this, Flirting, He's like 18, Human!Bill, M/M, Or they seriously aren't processing it, Probably ignoring, Smut, Teasing, enjoy your gay sex you nerds, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDM/pseuds/CDM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill won't stop teasing Dipper during dinner, keeping his cool is a little harder than it ever should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored so here, take smut. Random, pri much plotless, smut. *Tosses this to the wind and then fades away because shame.*

      The night had been going great. They all hung out like a family for once, no one started a fight, no one got hurt, and the town was strangely void of any supernatural creatures. Plus, for once the constant and possibly murderous tension in the air was absent. Dipper guessed it was because of how hungry everyone had been after getting home today. After all, they'd only eaten pancakes that morning and spent the rest of the day at the lake. Once home, Mabel had set to making dinner without a word with a few small comments from Bill about how many spices she should use, Dipper had set up the table- once again with some help from Bill, and the Stans sat in the living room until dinner was done. Once finished Bill had called the Stans into the small kitchen, getting a grunt and some shuffling from the two before everyone had sat down in their respective seats. Dipper and Bill shared the side of the table closet to the window, Mabel had claimed a whole side of the table, and the Stans followed her example. For the first few minutes everyone ate in a respectable silence until Bill asked Mabel to pass him the pepper, opening up the conversation for the night. "Huh, oh, yeah," Mabel slides the pepper shaker over to Bill, "There you go. So, did everyone have fun today?" The Stans look up from their food and then to each other, Stanley shrugging as he looks back to Mabel. "It could've been better, but it was the most fun I've had as a family in a long time." Slowly the people at the table start talking, going through what all everyone had done that day. Dipper on the other hand chose not to speak up, he was fine just listening to how much fun everyone had had today. Heck, even Bill had behaved for the most part- the only few times he hadn't were when he stole candy from a little kid and accidentally caught the boat they'd been using on fire while having a glaring contest with Stanford. Dipper is brought from his thoughts as he notices Bill had gotten a little closer to him, their elbows suddenly touching. "So, Pine Tree, how did today treat you? Any sun burns? I could always kiss them better for you, you know," Bill smirks, a hand placing itself on Dipper's shoulder before running it's way down his back and staying there for a moment before going back to the table. "No, none. No need to kiss anything better tonight," the brunette rolls his eyes at his demon counterpart, the table wasn't exactly the place for a comment like that. "Such a shame, because there's definitely a few places under those clothes of yours I would love to kiss tonight," the blond sighs, a smug smile on his face and twinkling behind his hazel and blue splattered eyes.

  
      Dipper tries his best to ignore the demon, focusing on eating his food as best he can. The others were either ignoring the words coming from Bill's mouth or were too engrossed in their argument to actually notice. Dipper shivers as a hand finds the arch of his back again, nails lightly scratching the skin there in a way that's half arousing and half-ticklish. His eyes dart over to Bill, making eye contact for a brief moment before the demon rejoins the conversation of the dinner table while his nails continue to draw seemingly random patterns against Dipper's back. After a while Dipper barely manages to stifle a small gasp as Bill drags his nails from his back to his thigh where he continues tracing small patterns on Dipper's covered skin. "Oh, is that so? I'm sure Pine Tree wouldn't mind going along with that idea, right, my little sapling?" Bill coos the last bit of his sentence, his smile growing wider at the brunette's flustered expression. "What? S-sorry, I wasn't really," he pauses for a moment as his inner-thigh is lightly squeezed, "Paying attention." "You should really get some sleep when you get finish eating, Dip-Dop, especially if you're spacing out so badly. I was asking you and Bill if you'd want to join me and Pacifica for a double date on Saturday!" Mabel smiles, squealing when her brother nods his approval. "Of course! It's been a long time since we've been on a double date like that!" Each word was almost painful to get out as Bill's hand continues tracing and rubbing his inner thigh, causing Dipper's face to flush. This was already on so many levels of wrong, his family was right there. What if one of them were to pay closer attention and notice something was up? What if one of the Stans who were on either side of the table were to stand up? Would they be able to see where Bill's hand was? His thoughts halt to a stop at the same time his breath hitches as Bill's hand cups his growing arousal. This was just downright cruel, and his self control was slowly starting to wear thin. The more Bill pawed at him under the table the more the brunette just wanted to mount him then and there, he wanted something more than just the teasing touches Bill was giving him right now. "You know, Pine Tree, you look a little flushed," Bill gives Dipper a knowing smirk, "Are you alright?" "I- I'm fine," Dipper squeezes his eyes shut, all the possibilities of if his family noticed starting to run through his head. Would they be disgusted? Would they be angry? Would they yell at him? Much to Bill's amusement and Dipper's embarrassment thinking about it seemed to only make things worse for him. Suddenly though, the hand was removed and returned above the table leaving Dipper with nothing but a painful arousal, a few soft mewls escaping before he could stop himself as his thighs rub together. Two minutes pass before Dipper's head starts to feel fuzzy from his state of arousal, and two more pass before he scoots closer to Bill, the world's quietest whimper escaping him followed by a silent plea, "Biiilllllllll." "Hm, I can only help you once we're done with dinner, Pine Tree," Bill chuckles, his hand once again resting on Dipper's shoulder before tracing out senseless patterns down the human's back. And that was it. Dipper never had had much control when purposely aroused but those light touches did the trick. "Sorry guys but I think it's time me and Bill went upstairs for the night, morning shift and all--" Dipper stood up forcefully, grabbing Bill's wrist and dragging him into the hall and up the stairs before slamming him into the wall a few feet from their room in the attic. His lips met with Bill's frantically, his mind buzzing with the electric arousal as he grinds against his lover, a series of small whimpers escaping his mouth as Bill reciprocates with his own needy kisses- his tongue finding Dipper's. Eventually Dipper pulls back, shaky and lustful. "I'm surprised you lasted so long, Pine Tree," Bill smiles, lifting Dipper's chin and making eye contact with the boy before slowly pecking his lips, then his cheek, before swiping his tongue across the exposed flesh of Dipper's neck. The brunette practically melts, his breaths coming out uneven and choppy as he tries to hold back his pathetic little moans. "That wasn't very- nnm - fair," he whines, the only things keeping him standing being his grip on Bill's shirt and the hand supporting him on the arc of his back. "But you liked it," Bill nips at his neck again, "Knowing that we could be caught at any moment." "Biiillllll," Dipper shudders as the demon begins to suck lightly on his neck, releasing the bruised flesh with a swipe of his tongue before biting down on it- hard. Dipper releases a high-pitched moan, his knees almost giving out from under him. "Bill, I- I need something moore," his voice is almost slurred as he looks up to the blond holding him, "P-please?" Now it was Bill's turn to snap.

  
      The demon picked up his human and carried him into their shared room, lying the boy on the bed before hastily throwing off his shirt and pinning him. "Say it again, Dipper," Bill hisses, his hands pinning Dipper's wrists to the bed as the boy underneath of him wriggles, his blush and lust filled eyes fueling the blond's own arousal. "Please, Bill, I- I need something more," Dipper bucks his hips upwards, "Please t-touch me, again. Please, no more teasing." Bill nearly groans at the sight of HIS Pine Tree writing underneath of him, begging to be touched in the needy voice of his, "Anything for you, my sapling, my beautiful little boy." Bill's hands find the edge of Dipper's shirt and pull the garment over the brunette's head, tossing it aside somewhere to be recovered later. He smirks as he looks upon the boy, he was beautiful, so fragile and needy. And he was his. One of his hands skims the top of one of Dipper's nipples, toying with it, while the other slowly unzips the boy's pants. Once all of his clothes were discard Bill strips down the rest of the way himself, an idea popping into his mind. "How bad do you want me right now, Pine Tree?" he asks, pulling the boy into a sitting position. "I...bad...so bad," Dipper whimpers, "Please." "Prove it, Dipper. Come here, and prove it." Dipper hesitates for a moment before crawling over to Bill and straddling him, the small amount of friction causing him to mewl as his hips move on their own, "Please, Bill, just....please..." "Please WHAT, sapling?" "Please....please touch me, anywhere, I don't even care, just PLEASE." "You're such a good boy, Dipper, you deserve this, you know," Bill's fingers slide into Dipper's mouth as the brunette begins to suck on the digits, throughly wetting them. Then a single finger gently finds it's way in Dipper's ass, soon joined by a second before a third. Dipper's moans and both boy's heavy breathing is the only sound either can hear for a while, "You really are so beautiful, such a good boy. I love your cute moans, and I love you. You love me, too, right?" "Y-yes, I love you." "Such a good boy, you deserve a reward for being so good," Bill pushes Dipper down onto the bed, one of his hands pining Dipper's wrists above his head once more as his other gently guides himself inside of the boy, the action eliciting a breathy moan from the boy under him. "Please, now, just- fuck, you don't have to be so gentle, please," Dipper breathes, "Please move, just fuck me already." Bill smirks, crashing his lips into Dipper's as he begins to thrust into the boy, his insides squeezing down on him and his body spasming from the pleasure. It wasn't long before Dipper came, and Bill followed soon after- riding out his orgasm blissfully before letting himself collapse on top of Dipper- HIS Dipper. The two remained like that for a while, Bill eventually sliding out and pulling the brunette on top of him. "I love you, Dipper, I really do." "Mm, I love you too, Bill."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're ashamed of yourself and liked it because I am.


End file.
